


Take It From me

by RockingTheGraveyard



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Mentions of unsafe binding, Mostly just Mako and Kai, Subtle indication of dysphoria, Trans Male Character, Trans!Mako, trans!kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockingTheGraveyard/pseuds/RockingTheGraveyard
Summary: After stumbling upon a frustrating secret, Mako supposes it's only fair to show Kai one of his in return.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Take It From me

**Author's Note:**

> I had a sudden hankering for both trans!Mako and some interaction between Kai and Mako. Kai being trans too naturally followed.

Mako closed his eyes against the cool breeze. It was a nice morning, a bit hot but with a light wind to keep it from getting sweltering. Perfect weather for his day off. A day off he was currently spending sitting next to Asami under one of the many trees on Air Temple Island. They were both watching as the kids played about in a game of tag. One Bolin was currently participating in and losing. Bolin could only run so fast and it certain didn’t match an airscooter. 

They haven’t gotten together much of late. Mako’s hours and days off weren’t always routine. Asami had more freedom and could dictate her own hours. She didn’t give herself many days off. So when the two were off on the same day Bolin always took advantage of it and dragged them all together. Korra’s absence wasn’t brought up much anymore, her lack of letters even less so. 

“Hey, where’s Kai?” Jinora asked, dropping from her scooter. Her siblings and Opal following suit. 

“Mmm, I think he’s still sleeping.” Meelo responded boredly. Pinkie aimed straight for his nose, had his sister not bat away his hand. 

“Why didn’t you wake him up?”

“What? Since when is that my responsibility?” Meelo threw his hands up dramatically and Jinora rolled her eyes before crossing her arms. 

“We’re supposed to help the new airbenders adjust, Meelo.”

“New? It’s been a whole year! Why can’t you do it?”

“Well … some people take longer to adjust and that’s beside the point. And I can’t do it, he’s in the boys lounge.”

“Plus, daddy said Jinora isn’t allowed to go to Kai’s room.” Ikki chimed in with a wide smile. Mako watched as Jinora pushed her sister and their brother’s face scrunched up confused. His eyes caught his own brother, gently elbowing Opal and giggling as he pointed towards the arguing siblings. If he wanted to he could probably guess along the lines of what Bolin was currently whispering to her. 

“I don’t know if I’m jealous or relieved I didn’t grow up with any siblings.” Asami mused, smiling as she watched them bicker and push each other around. Clearly annoyed with each other while still having fun. 

“They’re certainly a handful.” Mako shook his head as Opal playfully smacked Bolin’s shoulder at whatever he said. 

“I can tell.” She folded her hands in her lap, gaze dropping to them as they fiddled with a loose thread on her skirt. “Still … sometimes I wish I ha-”

“Well make Mako do it!” Mako’s attention was suddenly snapped to the squabbling children. Acutely aware he was about to be dragged into something. “Make him go wake Kai up!”

“Why me?” He didn’t mean to sound so exasperated. 

“Well Bolin said that Kai’s his little brother. That makes it your job!” Meelo rolled his eyes like it was so simple.

“He’s no-” Mako sighed, why did he feel like there was no getting out of this “-then Bolin can go get him.”

“Aw, but Mako-” Bolin’s eyes fluttered innocently and Mako knew better than to buy it for a second “-you hardly ever spend any time with Kai.” On purpose. Sure, Mako admits he was hard on the kid, it hadn’t been fair. But he stands by his initial judgment that Kai was still a little shit. 

“Why wouldn’t you want to spend time with your younger brother?” Ikki sounded so genuinely hurt that he could almost believe it. 

“Yeah!” Meelo shouted, marching up to him. “What kind of big brother are you?” He’d never admit that one actually stung a little. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll go get him.” Bolin had the gall to look apologetic when his glare was casted to his younger brother. “Yeah, siblings are a real treasure.” He muttered to Asami before getting up and he could hear her light laugh as he walked away. It was a short walk to the boys lounge, one Meelo or Bolin could have easily done. 

Coming upon Kai’s room, he gave one knock, announced himself and didn’t wait for a response before coming in. If he was supposed to be the big brother here then he’ll give the premium big brother experience. Sudden invasion of privacy included. Perhaps it’d teach Kai to get up when he was suppose to, so Mako didn’t get suckered into this again. But all thoughts died when he caught sight of Kai. 

“What the hell, dude!” Kai’s voice cracked, arms shooting up to try and conceal his chest. Mako furrowed his brows at the wrappings that tightly bound it. 

“What are you doing?” Mako snapped, the door slamming behind him as he marched forward. Kai jumped and took a step back. Moving his gaze from the binding to Kai’s face, Mako stilled. Kai looked borderline terrified as he struggled to find something to say. Mako reeled himself in and took a deep breath. He didn’t mean to scare the kid. 

“Please don’t tell anyone.” Kai pleaded, arms tightly crossing over his chest. Mako’s chest tightened as he was struck with a familiar pang. He sighed and leaned back on his foot. 

“How long have you been doing this?” Kai remained silent and fidgeted under his gaze but Mako refused to yield. 

“What does it matter? And what’s it to you anyways?” Kai finally huffed composing his fear into anger. 

“I’m not moving until you answer me.” Mako responded firmly and Kai groaned in defeat. 

“Look-” he started, biting his lip unsure of what to say. “I was just trying it out, okay?” Observing for a lie, Mako watched carefully as Kai dropped his gaze slightly and shifted. He almost felt guilty for causing Kai so much discomfort and putting him on edge. Catching sight of the binding again, his frown deepened. Almost. 

“Good” Mako said as he walked to Kai’s dresser and opened it up. 

“Hey!” Kai snapped when Mako began rummaging through his clothes, just catching the tank that was tossed to him. 

“Now take those off and don’t do it again.” Kai stared down at the tank top in tight fists. “You can fold that up if you need to.” He mumbled as he turned his back to Kai.

“You don’t understand.” 

“I understand you’re going to hurt yourself if you don’t smarten up.”

“What do you know?” 

“I know that you’re ten-”

“I’m thirteen.”

“You don’t have anything that needs to be covered up anyways.” Mako picked up the orange and yellow uniform and tossed it over his shoulder. “This is baggy enough to cover you up even if you did. Trust me Kai, no one is noticing anything.” Kai snorted.

“Sure.” Mako could hear the pause in his movement before the ruffling of fabric continued. “It’s not about what anyone else notices.” Kai said so softly that Mako wasn’t sure if he was meant to hear. But he did and it felt a familiar pit in his stomach. 

“I know.” Suddenly fabric dangled over his eyes and Mako pulled the wrappings that were tossed over his head. He took that as a sign Kai was done and hoped he was right when he turned back to the younger boy. Kai stood with his hands on his hips and a brow arched skeptically. 

“Do you?” Sarcasm laced Kai’s tone yet he looked at Mako curiously. Mako tried not to shift when Kai glanced at his chest. “How?” Instead of answering, Mako began to coil the wrappings with plans to take them. In reality there was no stopping Kai from doing this again. But at least he can attempt to make it harder by taking them. With a frustrated huff, Kai crossed his arms and stepped in front of Mako.

“What’s your deal?” He snapped. “You barge in here and think you can just tell me what to do, acting like you understand.” Mako watched as his dark cheeks flushed lightly with embarrassment or anger. Probably both. “Then you’re just going to ignore me, asshole.”

Mako stared down at the young teen, this time the kid not hesitating to meet his eye. He really did see so much of himself in Kai, as much as it pained him to admit to himself. Opening his mouth to answer, he let out a heavy sigh. Instead Kai’s face scrunched up confused as Mako pulled his shirt from his belt and lifted it just high enough to flash the bottom of his ribs. Kai’s brows shot up and Mako could almost feel the green eyes tracing the light, faded scars. 

“I was lucky to have stopped when I did.” Mako smoothed his shirt back into place. “It could have been worse.” Sometimes Mako could trace the scars and still feel the way the wrapping would dig into his sides, how the friction of his movements would rub the skin raw. The shortness of breath that choked him in the heat. Mako counted himself very lucky that they couldn’t afford to always waste the wrapping, that wearing layers was so needed on the streets. Lucky that the lingering damage was minimal. 

“Okay you got me.” Kai sighed and shrugged casually but Mako could see some of the tension leave the younger boy’s shoulders. “You understand more than I gave you credit for.” Kai even flashed his cheeky smirk. “Still an asshole though.” He squawked when Mako’s hand came upside his head. 

“Watch your language. Pema’s not going to appreciate it if she catches you saying shit like that in front of her kids. And Tenzin would blow a gasket.” Mako ignored Kai muttering about him being a hypocrite as he rubbed the back of his head. While fair, that wasn’t going to stop him from scolding Kai from swearing. Just as he still scolded his little brother. 

“So?” Kai suddenly shifted nervously. “You gonna tell anyone?”

“No.” 

“No? Just like that? No lecture on how I should be open and honest? How it’d feel better to talk about it?” 

“Is that what you want?” Mako raised his brow and snorted, a little amused.

“No.” Kai mimicked him. “You know, for all Bolin talks about how you’re now my older brother” he threw up his hands, air quoting the word “you’re not great at giving life advice.” Kai laughed when Mako looked down at him unamused. “You bust in here, yell at me, flash me” Mako’s cheeks flushed. 

“I did not f-”

“Smack me and then you don’t even offer words of encouragement?” Kai shrugged and shook his head. “I know I’m new at this whole brother thing but so far Bolin’s got you beat by a mile. Bolin talks you up but I think he may be full of shit.”

“I’m not in a competition,” Mako sighed. It’s not like he’d win that anyways. “And I’m not above smacking you again, watch it.”

“Doesn’t this city have laws against police brutality?”

“I’m off the clock.”

“So not above just your average abuse then?” Mako rolled his eyes and turned toward the door as Kai snickered at his expense. 

“Come on, everyone was waiting for you when I came in here. Any longer and either Bolin and or Meelo is going to burst in next. Probably both.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Lead the way big bro.” Mako didn’t need to look to know Kai was rolling his eyes but followed along. As he reached for the doorknob, he paused. 

“You don’t have to tell anyone if you’re not ready, Kai.” He didn’t bother to turn around. “I can’t say how everyone will react but I can guarantee that Bolin won’t treat you any differently. To him you’d still be Kai.” Without another word or backwards glance, Mako twisted the knob and walked through the door. Only seconds passed before Kai’s footsteps caught up with him down the hall. 

“You know … maybe you're not so bad at this brother thing as I thought.” Kai walked up beside him. “Still kind of an ass though.” He laughed, dancing out of the way and just dodging Mako’s hand before he raced forward. 

Mako shook his head and continued to walk on, not bothering to try and catch up. Though all of Kai’s mockery of brotherhood, he knew that Bolin’s affections meant a lot to Kai. He understood it less than Bolin could realize but the kid was taking it in stride, with open arms. Bolin could have chosen much worse when he declared Kai their new little brother. Still, he could have chosen better.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got issues with constriction so I don't bind, and my own personal discomfort doesn't even come close to dysphoria. Thus I can't fully understand the pressures of all the feelings that it entails. But I hope I wiggled in a fraction of it in there.
> 
> When I had started this I had the intention of it being longer and more introspective. But I started this at 4am and finished at 10am so it turned out more dialog heavy and fast paced then I head intended. But I'm not overly disappointed with how it turned out. 
> 
> I kind of like writing Mako a little problematic in his interaction with Kai. Like, he sees himself a lot in Kai and that's unfortunately the reason why he's not the nicest person to him. (Which, honestly, basically canon.) On top of Mako is totally great with kids and terrible with preteens and teenagers. No one can take that from me.
> 
> Bolin says they're all brothers but Mako and Kai are not entirely on board ... yet.
> 
> I hope this isn't too terrible and at least someone out there enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
